Vignettes of Final Fantasy 7
by obsidians
Summary: These are just as series of vignettes for fun and for the heck of them. Some are connected, some are not and are all just random thoughts for the most part. Hope you enjoy them, I shall be adding to them as I feel the want to. Btw, I wouldn't say no if someone want so suggest ideas for credit :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

Tifa was trying a new recipe when no one was in the bar but Sephiroth, who was quietly reading at the bar while she experimented with it. "Sephiroth, could you do me a favour and read off the next ingredient to me? My hands are covered in flour" she explained, gesturing at her laptop.

"Certainly" he said, closing his book and walking over to peer at the screen and seemed to be squinting at it.

"Well what does it say?" she asked him.

"I'm having a hard time reading it, the font is so tiny" he admitted.

"Do you wear glasses?" she asked him.

"Only reading glasses and never in public" he admitted with a blush.

"There's no one here. So put them on" she said impatiently to him.

With a sigh of reluctance, he pulled out a glasses case and slipped on a very flattering pair of narrow silver framed glasses that if anything, drew attention to his exotic blue-green eyes. "A cup of sugar" he read out.

"There. Was that difficult? I don't know why you are making such a fuss about having to wear glasses" she said.

"I got my hair and eyes from Jenova and my other looks from my mother, so the only thing I got from my father was the need to wear glasses and I hate it" he complained.

"Ah it's not so bad, you look cute in glasses" Tifa teased him with a friendly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Tseng stepped into Seventh Heaven and joined his comrades in an after work drink and was accepting his white wine from Tifa when his sensitive nose smelled a faint, but distinguishing odor coming from nearby him and he shocked everyone by laughing.

"What's so funny?" Vincent asked him.

"I haven't smelled it for a long time, but I detect the odor of Wutai body custard" he said.

Vincent smelled the air and said, "you're right. It's been so long since I too smelled that and that smell has been teasing my nostrils and worrying at my memory to try and place it" he agreed.

""Body custard? I've never hear of that and I'm from there" Yuffie declared.

"You were a little young to know about it when you left. It is a form of sex play. It is a natural aphrodisiac that is spread on your lover's body and licked off, the taste of it is like it comes from the goddess herself. It is absorbed through the skin of both and gives orgasms of a nature that they are positively euphoric in their intensity. It used to be offered only in brothels, but I understand that some high end resorts are offering this to their guests upon request. The side effect is that even after you bathe or shower many times, the sweet odor seeps out from your pores for about a week" Tseng explained.

"Oh I so have to try that" Yuffie said.

"For now, I wonder who has been in indulging in this?" Vincent mused and slowly walked around the room and sniffed each person and then came to where Tifa and Sephiroth appeared to be looking very uncomfortable. He stopped when he smelled it emitting from the both of them and paused at this. "Tifa, Sephiroth, since when have you been together?" he asked them in confusion.

Tseng looked from one to the other "wait, Sephiroth said he was a conference last weekend and Tifa closed the bar to visit a sick friend in a neighbouring town the same weekend. Were you both _actually i_ n Wutai experimenting with ancient sex practices at a resort?" he asked them.

"I've never heard of that. I was at a conference and have pictures of myself there to prove it" Sephiroth said with a blush.

"Me neither. I certainly wouldn't go in for anything like that" Tifa said, shifting uncomfortably while everyone just looked at them speculatively from one to the other as they both looked guilty as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena looked up from her bridal magazine to where her intended stood and she snapped to attention. "Sir" she said.

"The conference is about to begin and we can have no interruptions. I can't stress how important this is meeting is to the future of WRO and the Turks" he said.

"Understood sir. I shall personally guard the door to make sure no one interrupts it" she promised, giving him a snappy salute.

She sat down and examined the wedding dresses and then turned to ideas for wedding nights and sighed in imagination of her own with Tseng and she lay the magazine down and didn't realize she had accidently turned on the microphone when she did so. "Oh Tseng, I long to remove your suit from you and lay you bare on our bed. First I would lick your tan nipples just to tease you and then run my tongue down your sculpted stomach to your hot manhood, which I would lick every inch of and then continue down to your heavy, low slung ball..." she sighed out loud and then Reno came bolting out of the door of the conference room with his face as red is his hair.

"Elena, the mike is on" he hissed at her.

She looked up at him in dawning horror and then slowly looked through the window to the conference room to find both Reeve and Rufus looking at her and seemed to be squirming in their seats as many high place dignitaries, representing various factions and places looked around in confusion, while Tseng stared at her stone faced, while the same said stone face was beet red and Elena just fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Tifa looked at the instructions "I don't mind helping you dye your hair, but are you sure about the colour?" she asked Sephiroth.

"I have to be able to blend in. I'm going deep under cover for this mission" he explained to her. "I'm only asking you to do it because you have so much hair yourself. It's only temporary hair dye anyway" he pointed out.

"Okay" she said putting the gloves on and smoothing it into his almost endless amounts of hair until it was completely covered.

"So what is this mission of your? She asked him as she helped him wash it out as he leaned back over the tub. "Are you infiltrating a drag show or gay pride day?"

"No, why? You don't think that basic black hair will suit me?" he asked her.

She froze at this "were you wearing your reading glasses when you picked out the colour?" she asked him.

"I never wear them in public as you know and the writing was tiny on the package" he said. "Why do you need to know this?" he asked her and she answered him by helping him up and leading him to a mirror and he gasped at the sight of his now hot pink hair.


	5. Chapter 5

I can't write something without putting my buddy, sakurablossomhime here in some way. Hence why she's in this vignette :)

Sephiroth and Genesis were having lunch at a local mall when Genesis leaned over and whispered to Sephiroth. "What's mpreg?"

"I have no idea. Why are you even asking me about that?" he asked him.

"The woman at the next table is talking to someone about it on her PHS" he said, indicating to the caramel skinned curvy lady sitting there. She smiled and raised her hand as if to say hi to them.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to overhear your conversation" Sephiroth apologized.

"What's mpreg?" Genesis asked her, as subtle as ever.

"Male pregnancy" she said. "I'm Jess" she introduced herself.

"I'm Seph..." Sephiroth started.

"Sephiroth and Genesis. I know you both pretty well" she said, giving them a secretive smile.

"You're a fan of SOLDIER?" Genesis asked her.

"No exactly, but let's just say Sephiroth and I are good friends," she said with a laugh.

"But I'm just meeting you for the first time as far as I know" Sephiroth protested.

"Tell me more about how this male pregnancy business works?" Genesis requested.

"Sure come and join me and I will" she said, opening her laptop up. She waited until they sat down. "All a person has to do is write a story about a pairing they like and think of a way to impregnate one of them. Here, let me do one about yourselves, I'm not too much into Crisis Core fic but, oh well" they looked at each other at this, having no clue what she was talking about. "You both have been augmented with mako, so that works to our advantage. Okay you both get drunk and have sex and then Genesis gets pregnant" she said, typing out the basic storyline while they looked on.

"Why do I have to be the one to get pregnant?" Genesis objected.

"You have more girly traits than Sephiroth" she explained and Sephiroth looked smug at this.

"He has the longest hair of any male I have ever met!" Genesis protested.

"Perhaps she means your temperament and attitude?" Sephiroth joked to him.

"There. It's done" she said.

"Now what?" Genesis asked her.

"You just have to wait and see" Jess said with a mysterious smile.

Sephiroth woke up the next morning feeling like someone had sucked all the moisture out of his skin and moaned at how his head throbbed. He dimly remembered challenging Genesis to a shot drinking contest, which was completely unlike him as he didn't drink. He blearily turned his head as something shifted beside his own body and a really badly bed-headed Genesis lay the covers back and said. "Oh my head. What happened last night and why does my ass hurt?" he inquired of his friend.

"I have no clue" Sephiroth said, squinting in the light of the morning. Wondering what they were both doing in bed together, both of them were straight.

"No" Genesis cried a few months later after an ultrasound was done when a routine medical physical revealed there was too much estrogen in his system. "This can't be happening! I can't be pregnant! Males can't get pregnant! There is no way for a baby to come _out_ of me!" he said in a faint sounding voice.

"C-section?" Sephiroth suggested.

"You have a fully developed uterus" the doctor explained.

"That girl, she did this to me!" he said in a hysterical sounding voice.

"It's okay, I'll help you through this. You'll make a great mother" Sephiroth said with amusement in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

This one was suggested by sakurablossomhime and I give her full credit for the idea.

"Come on Sephiroth, I never got to be a father to you. Indulge me and we can have some Father-Son time" Vincent said as convincingly as possible to the silver haired giant hovering before him.

"Vincent, I'm thirty-two years old and shall only and have only ever called you Vincent. Any chance of bonding as father and son died a long time ago" he said not convinced in the slightest.

Tifa just hovered in the background, amused by their conversation.

"Just give it a chance, you don't have to call me Dad or Father or anything like that. We can just get to know each other a bit better if nothing else" Vincent suggested.

"Oh very well" Sephiroth agreed with an impatient sigh.

Sephiroth was shocked when he got to Seventh Heaven the next night and it had been transformed into a Wutai household and he could only stare in frozen silence as Vincent wore a male kimono and knelt before a table on the ground while Tifa looked daintily on in a flowered kimono with her hair up in a Wutai style and kneeling down pouring tea. Yet Sephiroth could tell at how she was biting her lip, she was struggling not to laugh.

"Greets, son" Vincent said in Wutai.

Sephiroth sighed and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "That's Sephiroth, what is all this then?" he asked him in the same language.

"You are half Wutaian, you should learn about your culture" Vincent explained.

"I almost killed it, remember?" Sephiroth reminded him.

"Go put on your kimono" Vincent encouraged him.

"I don't wear them" Sephiroth protested.

"Come on Sephiroth, be a sport" Tifa said.

"Fine" he said taking it upstairs and came down feeling like he was wearing silken bed sheets, of course Vincent couldn't have picked up hamaka pants to go with it. No it had to be a full on kimono with some kind of silver dragon pattern on black with a huge assed obi, tabby socks that he hated and sandals. Had he ever even worn sandals before?

"You look amazing, it's like looking at a full blooded child of Wutai" Vincent said with enthusiasm that made Sephiroth long to smack him.

"I agree" Tifa said, again looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Right, you can tell that from my olive complexion" Sephiroth drily said.

"Now have a seat, I'm going to teach you the tea ceremony" Vincent said and then frowned when Sephiroth at on his cushion, took his tiny cup and washed it down.

"I know _how_ to drink tea" he emphasized.

"Okay let's move on then. Let me teach you about your religion" Vincent suggested.

"I'm not religious" he said.

"Okay, this is called the Wutaian violin" Vincent said.

"I'm not interested in learning how to play it. Can we wrap this up? I have work to do at home and am not comfortable sitting on my heels like this and I feel like I'm wearing a dress" Sephiroth complained.

"Okay let's try something else tomorrow" Vincent suggested.

Sephiroth silently moaned and covered his face with both hands as he saw Tifa and Vincent dressed for sports. "What is going on now?" he asked them.

"We're going to play games in the great outdoors, that's how a lot of fathers and sons bond. We never got to play catch, or Frisbee or fly a kite. So we're just wing it and do them all" Vincent enthusiastically said and Sephiroth rolled his eyes and wondered about the white stuff Tifa was spraying on her body and why she seemed to be staying out of the sun as much as possible.

Catch ended up in an aggressive free for all when Sephiroth accidently struck Vincent in the chest and that stopped with a nasty squabble that Tifa had had to break up.

Frisbee didn't fare much better as Vincent's claw hand shredded it when Sephiroth threw it to him hell bent for leather as if trying to behead him with it.

As for the peaceful pursuit of flying a kite, feeling there wasn't enough wind, Chaos came forth to fan the air with his wings and off went the dragonfly kite and both stubborn males refused to retrieve it.

Later that night, Tifa clunked over their badly sun burnt skin as they had taken their tops off in the hot sun and they winced as she rubbed calamine lotion onto their lobster red backs. "Anymore bright ideas?" Sephiroth drily asked Vincent.

He groaned the next day that Vincent had a blackboard in his room that had "sex ed" written on it and had covered the walls with posters of STD and birth control slogans and was glad that Tifa didn't seem to be there. "Vincent, I had this lesson when I was fourteen" he said.

"But have you ever had sex before? They just taught you the basics. I'm going to teach you the nitty gritty as in how to really please a woman" Vincent said and Sephiroth sighed at how he was wearing a mortarboard and black robe.

"Very well, enlighten me" Sephiroth said and took a seat at the too small desk provided. His eyes were soon blown wide open and blushing at what Vincent was telling him.

Vincent felt encouraged that Sephiroth had thanked him the night before upon his departure and felt like they really had made a connection.

Vincent strolled into the bar the next night and frowned at the sounds of sexual intercourse coming from Tifa's room as he knew she had no boyfriend. So he poured himself a drink and added it to his own tab and looked up when a thoroughly bed headed Tifa stepped out of her apartment. She blushed and ran back into it and emerged she holding onto Sephiroth's arm a couple of minutes later, they looked like they had straightened up, but still sported smiles of post coital bliss. "Excellent advice Vincent, it sure came in handy. However, we have to go, Tifa apparently gets a craving for ice cream once she's had a couple dozen multiple orgasms," Sephiroth bragged over his shoulder as he left with her, with Vincent frozen into the form of a stone gargoyle.


	7. Chapter 7

Another story chapter while collaborating with sakurablossomhime.

He sensed him before he heard him as they once had share a deadly mind link, "that's a nice look. Are you going on a mission like that?" his sensuous voice seemed stroke along the length of Cloud.

Cloud turned and could feel himself blushing to be regarded as such by Sephiroth as he stepped out of the shadows. His smirk was the perfect blend of smug arrogance. Elegant was a perfect word to describe him. But so would be deadly and cruel. He was like an untamed jungle beast at rest. His aura of sensuality almost demanded he be touched, yet his cold arrogance and seemingly calm demeanour seem to challenge one to try. His beauty was not to be wasted on mere mortals; we could only gaze on his perfection.

That someone that seemed to exude raw sexuality from every pore has no interest in it was laughable on many levels.

Cloud shuffled forward anyway with his purple dress on and blonde wig and unmentionables... that Aerith stated he had to wear in order for the outfit to be complete. He quashed the girlish urge to hit him with the small purse he carried. "As a matter of fact, I am" he said with a threat in his voice.

The man looked him up and down with his cruel smirk that border lined on sensuality. He walked around him in this way and that as he has held Cloud in place with his manipulate materia. "Did the ladies help dress you up? You almost look good enough to fuck" he all but purred.

Sephiroth walked around to the very back of his dress. He slowly with fluidity of magician, lifted the hem of Cloud's dress up for his eyes only. Sephiroth had the decency to blush at the sight of pink silk panties, all the while he mused that they had thought of everything didn't they?

Cloud literally looked like electrified cat as a cool breeze brushed hips and his firm cheeks and he whirled around with murderous intent to stare at the other man as his skirt settled on his legs. However he remembered Aerith had explained to him that in order to act like a women, he had to be like one and fight like one, an average untrained one that is.

So stepping forward and taking in how Sephiroth crossed his hands over his chest as if waiting for his first strike. Cloud looked up at him and with a movement that he almost didn't catch, slammed his metal topped boot right into the taller man's nads.

Sephiroth's expression was priceless as he crumpled inelegantly to the ground like a bag of wet cement and with a notable grunt of pain as he cradled his tender sac in his large gloved hands.

Cloud glared down at him and said in his finest falsetto "Masher! You never look up a lady's skirt without her permission!" he said and marched off with a swish of his skirts as he turned on his heel, all the while making certain to carry his purse before his groin like a proper lady always should.


	8. Chapter 8

Tifa and Sephiroth were making out when she drew back, "we have to stop" she said drawing in a shaky breath. Sephiroth looked at her questioningly with his trench open and hair touselled from her hands on him, while she sat on his lap.

"Why?" he asked her. "I thought you wanted this to happen?"

"I can't go all the way on a first date. I'm not a tramp you know" she primly said.

"I never said you were. But does this really even qualify as a date? I mean we are in your storage room" he said in confusion, looking around the cramped room.

"I couldn't respect myself if we went all the way" she said.

"I mean, you asked me to help you get something from a tall shelf. How is this a date?" he asked her in confusion.

"I'm a woman of honour and principal and I never would ever consider having sex on a first date" she continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"Besides that, as I recall it; you jumped me" he said with a frown.

"Perhaps after a couple more dates?" she said. "I am a woman who needs to be romanced."

"Um, okay?" he said. "I'm pretty sure that dating means leaving your place of business. We clearly haven't."

"Please understand that, although I do desire you, you have to respect my wishes" she said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I...understand" he said in confusion.

"If you will be patient, we can make love soon. Until then, I want you to respect me" she said.

"I do" he said, his eyes wide and nervous at how she was acting.

"That's wonderful. Could you please hand me my bra?" she asked him.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll have a Chocobo brain" Reno requested.

"Another one? I swear you people are obsessed with them" Tifa said with amusement. She was trying to drum up business by offering drink specials and this was one she had found online, it was called that because the alcohol mixed in a way that it looked like a yellow brain.

She got on the stepstool to get the main ingredient and all eyes shifted towards her. They didn't care for the drink, it was too sweet, however, it was the process to _make_ it that had half the Turks there, some of AVALANCHE….and Rufus. They all respected Tifa of course, as a comrade and colleague but that she was attractive had not escaped them. So the first time she got on the stepstool and bent over to retrieve the main ingredient, showing off her sweet little "asset" framed in a hot pink thong she had worn under her skirt had gotten a lot more drink orders for the same. Then there was the nice "jiggling" that took place as she shook her cocktail shaker around. Well word had gotten around and now _everyone_ was into that drink.

Everyone leaned over and almost audibly sighed as the round curvature of her shapely rear hove into view and Vincent grinned that he had won as he had correctly guessed and won the bet as to what colour her panties were that day; she wore her black thong that day.

Sephiroth stepped into the bar and blushed at what he saw and proceeded to the bar and cleared his throat to attract Tifa's attention. "Yes Sephiroth?" she said.

"Allow me to retrieve for you what you need. I am certain I can adequately reach whatever it is you need, that stepstool doesn't look very safe" he said, holding out his hand to help her down. "When you bend over like that, you are showing off more than you realize" he whispered tactfully to her.

She blushed "thank you for telling me" she whispered back to him and he remained blissfully unaware that each and every man there was mentally skewering or shooting him.

"You're welcome, now which bottle to you seek?" he asked her.

"The yellow one" she said.

"Ah are you making Chocobo brains by any chance? This is the base alcohol that you use" he said handing it to her.

"You know how to make them?" she asked him.

"I often ended up being the bartender at parties during basic training. I wasn't the sort to mingle" he explained. "Once I get something into my head, I own it for life."

"So would you do me the favour and make one for Reno while I go change into pants?" she asked him.

"Sure, I'll also relocate it to a more convenient shelf for you" he said as he got out what was needed to make one and got everything into the shaker and the fuming males could not help but watch as the shaker made the muscles of the thoroughly _male_ chest dance with each motion of the shaking, it was a like a train wreck, they just couldn't look away.

"Okay would anyone else like one?" he asked them and finally looked up and wondered at the looks of murderous intent directed at him.

"I'll take my drink" Reno said in irritation.

"Would you like a slice of lemon on the side? That is how they are traditionally served" Sephiroth said.

"Take your slice of lemon and cram it up your….."Cid all but snarled as he adjusted his cigarette in his mouth.

"Be nice" Vincent interrupted him and Sephiroth could only wonder why everyone looked so annoyed at him.


	10. Chapter 10

Although Tifa would never admit it, she had a serious gun fetish and because Vincent was one of the few that actually used guns in their group, her fetish had focused on the handsomely anaemic man with his beautifully chiselled features and stern demeanour. She imagined him running the cold barrel of his gun teasingly along her bare flesh as she had once seen in a movie, his expression neutral as she shivered with desire, goose flesh raising on its path as the cold metal stroked along her taut nipples, down her toned belly and her inner thighs as his red glare bore into her own unfocused eyes.

So it was like a siren's song that drew her to back of the bar where the man in question was firing off rounds of bullets with each jerk of his matt black gun. Tifa stopped in shock at how little the man wore. Absent were his red cape, shirt and even head scarf. He wore just his gold topped boots, leather pants and gun harness. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just a little target practice. Not that I need it, but it never hurts to practice" he explained as Tifa tried not to stare at his impressive chest and couldn't help but notice how each time the gun was fired, caused the muscles to ripple along the length of his slim build, yet his shoulders were broad and his waist tiny, coupled with his long legs, Vincent was a very impressive specimen of manhood. Tifa looked away, willing her legs still and not to subtly rub together, to grind on her thoroughly aroused clit at the sight and sound of her fetish come to life.

"Why are you wearing so little?" she asked him, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"It's a hot day" he said dismissively, looking over his shoulder, that caused his unruly hair to trail becomingly against the smooth pale skin of his bare back and fired another hail of bullets, each one breaking the empty bottles from her own bar. She watched as he lined more targets up and went to stand beside her. "Have you ever fired a gun before?" he smoothly asked her.

"No, my people are more about swords" she said.

"Would you like to learn how?" he asked her in his silky voice, looking like and sounding like delicious sin to her.

"I would love to" she said, hoping she didn't sound too eager. The only time she had ever touched a gun, was when she had entered Vincent's room when he was absent on the pretext of cleaning it and had rubbed one of the many guns he owned against her own bare flesh like in her fantasy. It was this gun in fact; that she loved the most due to the length of its barrel, the phallic image of it wasn't lost on her.

She blushed like mad when he stepped behind her and drew her sharply against him with his metal claw arm around the bare flesh of her waist "What are you doing?" she asked him from where she was flush against his body, he smelled of gun powder and chocolate with just a hint of danger. She could feel his body heat against her back and his bare flesh where her clothes did not cover and this spiked her arousal even further.

"I'm bracing you for the recoil" he explained as he showed her how to position the large gun in her own slim hands. "Now look down the sight and try to get that blue bottle on the left" he almost whispered to her. "Squeeze the trigger, firmly but gently" he urged her and with trembling hands she did and three things happened at once: 1. The large gun jerked in her hand and she slammed back against Vincent even harder. 2. The bullet exploded from the barrel and the roar and exit of it caused Tifa to orgasm loudly on the spot and lose control of herself. 3. The blue bottle shattered to smithereens.

When Tifa came back to herself, she realized that she was tongue deep into Vincent's mouth while she sat upon him and ground herself onto the developing length inside his leather pants. "Oh my goddess Vincent, I'm so sorry" she said as she rose to her feet and sprinted away in embarrassment at how she had been behaving towards her colleague, a man she really respected.

Vincent looked after her and then an unexpected smile split his features as he knew it wouldn't be long now before he had intercourse with the young bar owner. He'd already set the stage for her fantasy and would soon reap the rewards, it hadn't been hard to figure out when he noticed that a certain gun always seemed to smell of Tifa's perfume after each agreed entrance of her into his room in his absence.


	11. Chapter 11

This is the continuation of Chapter 10 and is dedicated to sakurablossomhime who requested I finish the sex scene

Vincent entered his room so silently that the figure writhing on his chair didn't even notice him. "Oh Vincent" Tifa moaned as she rubbed the tip of his gun on the outside of her panties from where her leather skirt was rucked up, exposing her black thong to him.

"Really, is that any way to use a fire arm?" he facetiously asked her as he closed the door behind him and undid the buckles of his cape and it billowed to the ground.

Tifa looked at him nervously and tugged her skirt down and stood up, suddenly aware how tall the gun man was as he seemed to loom over her. "I can explain" she said, placing the fragrant pistol on his bed and he picked it up and she blushed while he smelled it.

"You don't need to explain. I've already figured out your little secret" he said as he used the barrel of the long pistol to slide the suspenders and one strap of her cropped wife beater from her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched your things without permission" she said through dry lips.

"It seems I have to punish you for abusing my weapons" he said and then slipped the second suspender and other strap from her and she shivered as he slid it into her cleavage pushed the long barrel firmly downwards and the flimsy white material easily slid unresisting from her to reveal her spectacular gravity defy breasts that obviously needed no bra for support. Vincent's eyes clouded with desire at the sight of them in all their naked glory.

"Vincent what are you doing?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around her body.

"I'm punish you and giving you what you want" he said removing his own shirt.

"But-but" she protested as his gun belt was removed.

"The time for modesty has past" he said and stepped forward and stripped the now unprotesting girl of her leather skirt and panties and pulled the white top from the middle of her body and lifted her plaint body in his arms and set her on his bed. Taking her arms, he tied her wrists to the headboard using his head scarf. "Now I'm going to fulfil your fantasy and then I'm going to fuck you" he said being purposely crude, thinking it might be more in keeping with how she had envisioned their first time between them.

"I don't know" she said, nervous now that it was actually happening. She blushed when he took her mouth in a demanding kiss that caused the erect points of her nipple to brush against his smooth, hairless but solid chest. She moaned as it felt so erotic.

"Sorry I won't take no for an answer. So you fantasize about me caressing you with this gun? I'm happy to oblige. I always did like a little kink in my women" he said, his own ruby red eyes bore into her own and she had never felt so exposed in her life, yet turned on as he examined her irresistible toned body from head to toe, claiming her treasures as his own. Picking up the gun, he started at her throat and the warmth of his tongue followed along the cold path of the metal and she shivered from the contrast. She waited with baited breath as the head of the unyielding gun slowly encircled the areola of one of her soft breasts and finally flicked the sensitive peaks until she was crying out in excitement and she almost wailed as Vincent's hot mouth suckled her like a starving baby as the second breast got the same treatment. He alternated between them both until Tifa's body heaved in excitement on the bed, yet his own expression remained neutral and almost cruel as the gun now travelled down between the valley of her breasts and briefly circled and then pressed into the sweet crevice of her belly button.

He paused as he reached her womanhood and did nothing more than comb the finely tempered steel through her soft nest of pubic hair, knowing that she wanted it inside her, but refusing to give her that.

He transferred the gun into his claw hand and with his human hand; he traced his fingers along her glistening pussy lips, noting how wet she was and looked into her exposed sex, relieved he didn't see a hymen to contend with. She gasped out as two long slim fingers slipped into her hot sheath and pumped within her and the pearl of her sex met with cold steel and she was teased in both places. One by long, thin well experienced fingers as the hardened tip ravished and flicked her arousal in a way that beat out any fantasy that she had ever had until she was arching off the bed as the tension gathered into a tight ball in her belly and with a banshee wail, she shattered into a million pieces. She lay back gasping as both items were withdrawn from her and the gun was set aside. "I know you probably want to feel it inside you but nothing goes inside you from now on, but me" Vincent said as he undid his pants and pushed them from himself, showing a cock no less impressive than her favourite gun. He thought briefly about birth control but wanted to savour this moment feeling of her hot wetness on him as it had been so long for him and only skin on skin would satisfy him, besides he knew he would happily accept anything that might be born from this night, he was a man of honour with a lot of love to give and felt Tifa to be the right person after so much disappointment.

"But-we shouldn't" she weakly protested.

"You're mine from now on" he said as he easily cut through her pinions and placed his large tool at her silken nest. "Now kiss me" he demanded of her and she gasped against his lips as he entered her with one hard, almost brutal thrust, stretching her and filling her in a way she never had been before, he himself gasped out as her clinging walls clenched harshly and perfectly on him as if she has been designed for him alone. Her limbs came up around him, clearly accepting his conquest and his sanity almost slipped away trying to deduce who was the hunter and who was the prey. He smiled with victory as she moaned out his name and after a pause, pulled out almost all the way and hammered back in, he would give her tenderness at a later time. Now was about satisfying a lust that had been building between them since they had first met and claiming her with each orgasm he gave her and cum she did, screaming each time and scratching furrows into his board back while Chaos whispered words of approval. Their fuck was raw and animalist and perfect as they finally collapsed after having a mutual orgasm that triggered a final one in her.

Vincent pulled the dizzy Tifa into his arms and pulled the blankets over her to allow her to recover he kissed her gently and stroked her hair as she gasped. Finally, more coherent, she looked up at him and said in a hesitant voice, "you must think I'm some sort of a pervert" searching his eyes for some kind of judgement and saw only kindness and amusement there.

"As I said, I like my girls a tad kinky and feel I have all the weapons necessary to keep you satisfied" he said.

"What are people going to think about the two of us being together? I mean, do you want us to be together?" she asked him.

"Don't be silly Tifa, of course I do. My last relationship didn't go so well as you know, so I swore if I ever met someone else I wanted, I would never let them go. As to what people will think, they will just think us to be a regular couple and be happy for us. What goes on in our bed is our business. I certainly have no objections to bringing props to bed as long as I keep you excited and satisfied. So what do you say?" he said.

"I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship" she said reaching down to tease him back to hardness and lowered herself onto him.

"Should I get my gun again?" he teased her.

"Nah later, this is enough for me" and he enjoyed watching her breasts bounce as she rode him, her eyes were closed in her excitement and lips parted with each gasp as she approached her peak and cried out his name and it sounded like a pray to his ears.


	12. Chapter 12

A grateful Sephiroth went to find his host and was surprised to find Cloud nursing his infant daughter from a bottle. He cleared his throat and two pairs of identical blue eyes turned his way, one pair glowed like his own and the other ones didn't.

"Good morning Sephiroth, how did you sleep?" Cloud asked him politely.

"Very well, I am most grateful that you allowed me to rent your spare room for the night. I don't know how my hotel managed to lose my reservation and then I wasn't able to find another as all the hotels are booked up everywhere, as there is some called an Anime Convention going on" he explained.

"Oh that makes sense with all the people wandering around in weird costumes" Cloud said as he burped Midori and put her in her bassinette.

"How much do I owe you?" Sephiroth asked him.

"Rufus will take care of it, he sends his apologises that you couldn't stay at his mansion with his wife, but with the renovations, it would have been unsafe for even you" Cloud assured him.

"I hope that you and Mrs. Strife weren't uncomfortable with my presence" Sephiroth said in a hesitant voice.

"You know, it has been ten years and if you were given a clean bill of health by my good friend, Rufus, that is enough for me" Cloud said in a surprisingly forgiving voice.

"I know we were never friends but I never had anything against you even when I was…..well" Sephiroth said.

"You know, as Tifa said. It is time for forgive and neither one of us were at our best at the time, heck you weren't even yourself. Besides I've moved on, I married the woman who I love, has been so patient with me and did everything for me and now gave me my child" Cloud said, looking with tenderness at the small child who gurgled and suddenly sucked her thumb.

"I was hoping to pay respects to Mrs. Strife before I leave" Sephiroth said.

"Why do you have a crush on my wife?" Cloud asked him.

Sephiroth blushed, "well I just wanted to make sure we were okay" he explained.

"I was just teasing you, relax, Tifa has always and will always have her share of admirers. She's with a client right now" Cloud explained and looked significantly up the stairs and Sephiroth's eyes grew wide when he heard the distinct sounds of a man groaning.

"Client, but I thought you were married?" he said in confusion.

"Oh we are and I was skeptical as well when she approached me with the idea, but she does get bored doing nothing but looking after Midori all day long and training course was short and start up costs were so minimal, all she needed was a special table and some body lotions" Cloud explained to him.

"They teach courses in how to….?" Sephiroth asked him.

"She's been booked up nearly every second of her posted hours since her graduation, they say she has the hands of an angel" Cloud boasted.

"And you're good with this?" he asked him in an alarmed way.

"It keeps her happy" Cloud said dismissively.

Sephiroth's eyes popped even wider open when feminine groans and gasps replaced the male ones, "she offers her services to females too?" he asked him, glad his uniform didn't show his hardon at the idea.

"Fifty gils per half hour and ten percent discount for couples" Cloud explained.

Sephiroth almost froze in place as he stole glances up the stairs at the orgasmic female sounds spilling from there and jumped when the door opened and a smiling couple came out. He frowned that the forty-something rotund male, who was no taller than Cloud came down dressed in what appeared to be, a fake leather 1st Class SOLDIER uniform that resembled his own, but the man's pauldrons seem to have been constructed of metal bowls. He wore a long white/silver wig with the bangs brushed to the sides and had green cat eye contacts. "Hey you do a great Sephiroth" he said to Sephiroth. "You could practically be him" he enthused and his companion with a ridiculously long blonde wig and a uniform of some sort that seemed to consist of pink with a white shirt and blue collar and matching skirt, smiled at him.

"What the hell was that about?" Sephiroth asked Cloud.

"No clue, I saw myself and Tifa dressing how we used to about ten years ago the other day…and it wasn't us. It was rather startling. I don't know which couple was more startled in fact. But I have to agree, you make a very good you" Cloud agreed facetiously.

"As do you" Sephiroth said feeling weirded out by the conversation and what he imagined in his mind what Tifa had been doing with the couple.

He turned when Yuffie and Rufus walked in, "Sir" he said snapping to attention after years of being in the military.

"At ease, General, we just got back and I wanted to personally apologize that I couldn't accommodate your request for hospitality" Rufus said.

"Yes Seph, the next time you are in town, I will host a dinner in your honour" Yuffie said.

"That isn't necessary, I was well tended to. You didn't have to come all this way" he assured them.

"Oh gawd, we just got off the chopper. We so need Tiffa's special treatment after such a boring and stuffy a supposed meeting of the nations. Everyone seemed to be more interested in chasing women around and doing karaoke and they had the hardest chairs there" Yuffie complained.

"And you condone this?" Sephiroth asked Cloud incredulously.

"Hey, what's to complain about, they're old friend and as they say: happy wife is a happy life" Cloud said with a shrug, not understanding Sephiroth's confusion.

"While we wait for Tifa, how about we all have a glass of champagne?" Cloud suggested.

"Isn't it a little early?" Sephiroth said.

"Come on, how often do we all get together?" Cloud asked him.

"I love champagne, especially when someone drinks it out of my…" Yuffie said and Rufus silenced his wife with a kiss.

"Sorry, my darling wife sometimes offers too much information" he teased her with a grin on his face as she frowned at him.

Cloud came out with a tray of sparkling glasses and each one took on, Sephiroth more tentatively than the others.

"A toast to old friends and kinda new ones" he said looking at Sephiroth in a way that he interpreted as lecherous and nervously gulped his glass.

"Come on General, we have a rule here, if you are going to drink recklessly. You have to put your keys in this bowl" Cloud said holding out an innocent looking blue glazed bowl that Sephiroth was completely freaked out by.

"Hi everyone" Tifa said joining them wearing what appeared to be only a short pink smock. "General, you're still here. I was hoping would be" she said in a friendly way.

"Why is that?" he asked her suspiciously.

"I was going to offer you half an hour on the house. I will admit that, I'm hoping you will recommend me to your men" she said.

"But why?" he asked her, picturing his men lined up as she received them in a way that caused his brain almost to go into overloud.

"Well free publicity" she said. "What I offer is on my flyer right there" she said, indicating to the place. "I don't mind paying for advertising, but word of mouth always helps" she explained.

" _Advertise_? You actually want people to know about this?" Sephiroth demanded of Cloud.

"Sure, it never hurts" Cloud said.

"You seem really tense. Why don't you take Tifa up on her offer? We don't mind waiting. Cloud and Midori can entertain us" Rufus suggested to the odd acting man. "Besides, we are trying to conceive and I can never understand the conception position as Cloud as explained it to me" he admitted.

"Oh for the love of the goddess! Here, let me demonstrate on your wife. Lie her down and throw her legs over your shoulders" Cloud said as he tackled a giggling Yuffie and did this on the couch while Sephiroth went three shades of red at the same time.

"I really don't need what you are offering" Sephiroth said to Tifa in a dubious voice.

"Do you mind if I take your place in line then?" a smooth voice cut in.

"Vincent what are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked wondering why his old guardian wanted to see Tifa.

"Well I see her once in a while, I get the nastiest twinges in my….." he explained.

"That's it, look I understand that some people pursue alternative lifestyles and like to recruit, but I'm not interested. So take your champagne and strange lifestyle choices and leave me out of it because I am not interested and I'm taking my keys out of the bowl and shall _not_ be joining your party" Sephiroth announced and stormed off in a huff.

"What's his problem?" Yuffie asked.

"Once a tight ass, always a tight ass" Cloud mused.

"I don't have a problem with Vincent going first" Rufus said.

"Thanks, that is very kind of you" Vincent said.

"No problem, let me just change my smock" Tifa said, pulling it over her head to show the t-short and short shorts she wore beneath. "I was skeptical when Cloud suggested these, but they really do save my clothes from massage oil. Is your lower back hurting again?" she asked the affable older man.

"It's barking at me like a dog" he said as he followed her upstairs.

"Here let me put Midori down for her nap and then we can chat while we wait" Cloud said as he moved the bassinet to uncover a rack of flyers and cards that read "Tifa Strife: Licensed Massage Therapist."


	13. Chapter 13

It was the night before the wedding of the Princess Yuffie Kisaragi to Rufus Shinra, people that Elena the TURK considered to be friends and she was excited for them. She had been asked to guard their room when they went to dinner and she could not resist snooping a bit. The trusting Yuffie had left her jewelry and everything laying about, not really caring about the priceless objects.

Elena admired the beautiful jewelry, but turned her attention to the true object of her curiosity and pulled out and unzipped the wedding kimono and carefully washed her hands and reverently stroked the sumptuous material of the beautifully embroidered kimono. The red fabric was heavily stitched with almost lifelike cranes and was befitting the royal wedding of the princess. Realizing that the slightly taller Yuffie was similar in size and shape to Elena, under her conservative TURK uniform, feeling bold and knowing they would be out for a while, she removed her uniform and even her bra and slipped into the beautifully made kimono and turned before the mirror in admiration, feeling like a princess and indulging in her fantasy that it was her own wedding to Tseng.

The cool silk caressed her bare skin and felt delightful against her erect nipples and she shivered at this, her mouth flew open when the door opened and Tseng and Reno goggled at her as they flanked an equally mystified Yuffie and Rufus. Tseng called them both outside and gave the blushing Elena a significant look as if to tell her to stay put. She sat on the bed with growing shame to have been caught going through the Princess's things. It wasn't long before Tseng joined her, looking livid.

"Elena what do you think you're doing?" he asked her in the coldest voice she had ever heard him use.

"I just wanted to try on her wedding kimono" she said in a small voice.

"Well remove it" he ordered her. "The princess is less than pleased at the liberties you took" he snapped.

"If you will turn around, I'll get back into my uniform" Elena requested as he scanned the room with his photographic memory at the location of each and every piece of jewelry Yuffie owned. He did a quick inventory.

"No you will take it off before my eyes, so that I can make certain you haven't tried to secret anything away on your person" he ordered her.

"But...but" she said as she fumbled with the obi and pushed the kimono from her and carefully set it on the bed, while draping an arm over her bare breasts and Tseng looked at her almost clinically as she blushed to be almost naked before him, being dressed in only a tiny pair of blue lace panties.

He looked at them "that undergarment looks too expensive to have been purchased on a TURKS salary. Have you been going through her Grace's underwear drawer as well?" he interrogated her.

"Please, they are just a cheap knock off of a famous designer purchased at a discount store" Elena stammered, tomato red.

"Take them off, I shall have to show them to the princess for verification of this. I am ashamed of you that you would betray our trust like this" he barked at her and Elena bowed her head with shame, but had no choice but to comply with the direct order from her boss. He trembling hands hooked into the waist band and taking a deep breath, pushed them quickly down her legs and well trimmed blonde pubic hair sprang into view. This she attempted to cover with her hands as she kicked them off of her where they had tangled at her feet while her arms concealed her nipples, making her look more erotic at her shyness to her exposure. Tseng's face was neutral as he studied her trim figure. "There is a pair of extremely valuable earrings missing from the bureau. They have been in the Kisaragi family for generations and wore by each bride at her wedding. You were the last person in the suite and therefore, I must do a body cavity search on you" he sternly said, his voice brooking no argument.

"No! Only a female TURK can search another female" she said, cringing away from him.

"There are no other female TURKS on this assignment, so we shall _both_ have to improvise" he said, "now drop your arms to your sides or you can be arrested for impeding our search for the truth" he ordered and both arms dropped away nervelessly to her sides in defeat.

He walked around her, studying her from every angle and lifted up each arm to look in her armpits and she let him, but blushed as he lifted each breast in turn, accidently stroking her nipples with each touch and this made her shiver and then he got on his knees so he was inches from her crotch.

"Please I have nothing in me" she pleaded. "This has all been a mistake" she said and then gasped as he spread her pussy lips and looked up at her.

"You need to stay still. I don't have access to gloves or lube, so have to use your own natural lubrication for this search so I don't hurt you" he explained to her.

"My own? What do you mean?" she said and then cried out when his tongue entered her slit and began eating her with a skill that caused her pussy to tingle and she moaned as he covered every inch of her with his swirling hot tongue. She stood on trembling legs as her fantasy came true as he spiralled on her throbbing pearl and then took his head away. "Nnnnnng" she cried out as his two fingers were eased inside her now soaked core to pump rhythmically inside her and he noted her high colouring and how her breasts moved with each hitched breath. Then after several minutes, a single digit penetrated her bottom hole and then she almost collapsed when the fingers were removed from her and he stood up. Watching the girl try to regain her dignity.

"I told you, I didn't take anything" she stammered, trying to get herself under control. "Can I get dressed?" she asked him, desperate to put her clothes back on but he didn't answer her and walked away.

She waited silently in the same position, afraid to move as he washed his hands and then started to remove his tie and jacket. Her eyes bulged out of her head as he undid his shirt. "I don't have a probe here to examine you deeper and this is a matter of national security, I certainly don't want Wutai to wage war upon us to due your insubordination actions here today. Lie on the bed" he ordered her as he took his pants off, wearing only his underwear that did little to conceal his huge hardon.

"But" she protested as she clamoured onto the bed and lay there stiffly and he joined her and eased his underwear from himself and she blanched when his huge tool flopped onto thigh when it was released, her clenched legs trembled as he spread them and with one quick thrust, he was inside her. "Oh sir" she gasped and gave up all resistance as he fucked her hard through three of her orgasms and one of his own, in the period of about half an hour and with a grunt, he shot his pent up sperm inside of her. He cuddled with her for a few minutes and then got up and cleaned up and put on his uniform. He was glad the suite was sound proof, Elena had proven to be most vocal.

"Sir as you can see, I'm innocent. Please let me get dressed" she said, feeling unsteady and stunned what had just happened and frowned when he knocked at the door and she blushed and covered herself by clenching her arms over herself while Reno came in and gave her a wolfish grin at her exposure. Tseng closed the door after him.

"Certainly, afterwards. I need Reno to search you as well to act as witness to your innocence. I suggest that you don't resist as we are only acting in your best interests" Tseng said sharply to her and she didn't resist as he undressed and draped her unresisting body over himself. Tseng eyes glistened, eager to watch the young woman take the penis into her body of a man she didn't want. Reno didn't fail him as he positioned her drooling pussy over himself and made her aid his conquest of her by with her own trembling hand lining him up with her entrance of bliss. He stabbed himself inside her until his red pubic hair married her blonde and she was soon moaning as he heaved himself inside of her and she gave into the pleasure her co-worker as affording her. Tseng placed the earrings back on the bureau where he had pocketed them and let himself out of the suite, glad at how he had won the bet against Reno that he fucked Elena (he knew that she would have let him, but would have hounded him to marry her afterwards) and had given Reno his prize of being able to fuck her himself. He joined the engaged couple at the bar.

"Did you explain the Elena that I wasn't mad and that she could continue to play dress up with my clothes as we decided to move into the palace tonight?" Yuffie asked Tseng. "Let her have her fun. She doesn't mean any harm and I can have everything brought to me tomorrow morning."

"Yes she is now currently displaying herself in your wedding kimono to Reno. Your majesty has excellent taste" Tseng said in an even tone of voice.


	14. Chapter 14

Tifa frowned at how drunk her fiancé was as he got into Sephiroth's face yet again and slurred at him, "I trumped you twice because I'm awesome and you suck" he said going to poke him, but Sephiroth stepped back smoothly.

"I will conceded that point, but I wasn't myself at the time" he said with as much patience as he could inject into his normally smooth baritone as possible, obviously _not_ having much patience for the drunken braggart. "I think I will be going. I thank you for the party invitation, but obviously my presence is upsetting you. I apologize for the bad memories that you must associate with myself, but I no longer that person" he insisted.

"No, you're not leaving until you say I am a much better swordsman and you suck" he insisted, stepping into his path.

"I thank you for your invitation" Sephiroth said through gritted teeth.

"Honey, you should say good night to our guest" Tifa intervened and Sephiroth seemed grateful at this.

"He's not going anywhere until he admits that _I'm_ better than him" Cloud insisted as he wove on his feet.

"Come Cloud, we should get you some water" Vincent suggested and opened his eyes really wide when Cloud grabbed him and hugged him, the petite blonde then leaned back and patted the older man's cheek and declared with a shit eating grin "I love you Vincent; you're my friend...and you still suck Sephiroth. How did it feel to go mad?"

"It seems I didn't corner the market on that" he replied to the obnoxious blonde. "I as I recall it, you had some mental problems yourself."

"Come on" Vincent urged him. "You're my friend too" the suddenly blushing man said as he tried to draw himself way from Cloud's strangle hugs.

"Yes but I won, I got my act together and now I'm marrying a beautiful woman" he said, suddenly gripping onto Tifa. "Where's your prize? I see you alone here as I see you alone everywhere. Tell me, where is your woman? Or do you prefer men? Either way; I win" he said with a wobbly, victorious smile.

Tifa and Vincent could only look from one to the other, Sephiroth's left hand slightly clenched and unclenched as if groping for his masamune, but that was the only real sign of anger about him. "My gender preference in people I take to my bed, is my business and mine alone" he said and went to storm off, but Tifa ran after him.

Cloud almost fell over but Vincent caught him "Loser virgin" he called after him. Vincent sighed, easily scooping him up bridal style and carrying into the bedroom he shared with Tifa. He removed his shoes, but left him for Tifa to help to bed, way too used to this behaviour from Cloud. Flicking out the lights, he went to rejoin the party.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for his behaviour" she apologized to Sephiroth when she caught up to him.

"It's okay, I understand that I caused a lot of harm to both of you and certainly don't hold it against him. I just get a little sensitive about certain issues" he assured her.

"It's not you, it's just that..." she said looking to the side. "He has social anxieties when it comes to groups of people and feels that drinking a lot will help him cope better, but it just makes him..." she said.

"Obnoxious" Sephiroth supplied.

"Unfortunately, yes and he never remembers a thing the next day and thinks I am lying or anyone else who brings it up. I don't normally throw parties for this reason, but with Yuffie going back to Wutai for months, I wanted to say good bye to her. I don't know what to do about his behaviour, he's getting worse as time goes on and he's offending people. It's gotten to the point that few people want to come to our parties anymore because of Cloud's trying to pick fights with them. I mean, when not drinking he's fine, but get him drunk and poof, instant asshole" Tifa said in a worried sounding voice.

"Perhaps you need to shock him somehow? That might help get through to him" Sephiroth suggested.

Tifa looked thoughtful at this and then suddenly laughed. "Septhiroth are you shy?" she asked him.

"The way I grew up, privacy was a rare luxury" he said. "Why, what are you suggesting?" he asked her intrigued and he chuckled at her idea. "I'll try my best" he mused.

Cloud woke up with a throbbing head and no idea what happened the night before, when lips met his in a clinging kiss. He put his arms around Tifa and frowned when they rested on a very board, very masculine back and certainly the chest pressing against his own certainly was _not_ Tifa's. He eyes flew open and he shrank back at the sight of a smiling, disheveled looked Sephiroth who appeared to be naked and holding him. "Good morning Lover" he purred and leaned forward for another kiss. But he blocked it by thrusting his arm across his neck.

"What are you doing in my bed, where is Tifa?" he demanded.

"She left in a huff to stay with Yuffie at how you were hitting on me, you little flirt" Sephiroth say giving him an amorous look and flirtatious wink that made Cloud feel dirty. Cloud cringed and leaned away from him, practically bundling the blankets around himself.

"Hitting on you? But I'm not gay. I only like women" he stammered and hoped he was dreaming.

"Come on, you know that's not true. You sure showed me how you were _into_ me" Sephiroth said, in the way that said, pun intended.

"Look, I'm told that sometimes I do or say things I don't mean when I'm drunk" Cloud told him in a wooden voice, his eyes wide and terrified at how Sephiroth was acting.

"Don't mean? But you said you loved me" Sephiroth said in confusion, looking...sad and pouted at Cloud, gently stroking his arm, which Cloud quickly yanked away and blushed at how brazen the other male was acting.

"Lo...I'm sure that you misunderstood me" he stammered, "I'm straight." His hung over brain went into overdrive when Sephiroth's large frame was suddenly flung across his bed and he started _weeping,_ causing the whole bed to bounce, including Cloud as the springs gave out a bone-chilling squeak in protest and the bed threaten to break. Cloud could only look on in alarm as Sephiroth's 6' 5" body heaved in sobs, like a teenaged girl being told her favourite rock star's concert was cancelled.

"Are you okay?" he asked him alarm.

"So my first time meant so little to you? It's was all a misunderstanding" he wailed in a broken voice and Cloud could only sit there stunned at what he was suggesting

"Wait are you saying that we...?" Cloud said, nervously shoving his already tousled hair back.

"You don't even remember?! My goddess, I gave myself to you because you said you loved me. No one has ever...I trusted you!" he wailed, each sob jiggling the already abused bed.

"I'm sorry, are you sure this really happened?" he said awkwardly putting his hand on the other man's heaving back.

He sharply looked back at him, his eyes looking suspiciously dry "You think I would _joke_ about something like this? Do you think I am so free and easy that I would give myself to someone so lightly? What sort of man do you think I am?" he demanded in a teary voice and buried his head into the pillows for another bout of weeping.

"A very dramatic one" is all the Cloud think as he patted his back, wondering if it was possible and he _had_ slept with Sephiroth.

"You wouldn't even wear a condom when I told you I could get pregnant" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Cloud froze at this, "Hojo, he engineered you so that you could, through your rear passage?" he asked him, feeling faint at the implications.

"Yes and we made love, it was magical. I thought that..." he said and then started sobbing anew.

"Oh Sephiroth, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you" he said now out and out stroking his hair.

"I do love you" he said putting as much conviction into his voice as possible "and if you are pregnant, I will do the right thing and marry you" he promised the stricken man, knowing Tifa was going to kill him anyway once he said he was breaking their engagement so he could marry a pregnant _man_.

"You mean it?" he said in his normal baritone voice.

"Yes" Cloud promised.

"Well there is only one thing to do. Kiss me" he said throwing his arms around him.

Cloud gulped and closed his eyes, stealing himself for the kiss and he blushed to be kissing another man and made a squeak of protest as a tongue slid into his mouth.

"None of that now. Okay if we're done here, for now" he said awkwardly said, patting his "fiancé's" hand nervously as he beamed at him.

"Of course, let me get dressed" Sephiroth said levering himself out of bed and Cloud blushed and turned away from the sight of his nude ass. Wondering how marriages and divorces were handled for same sex couples. Would one of them have to wear a wedding dress to make it legal? Did they even make maternity clothes in Sephiroth's size? What the hell would he be like on pregnancy hormones? Wait a minute, how would the child come _out_ of Sephiroth? His mind was a whirl of confusion as Sephiroth clung onto his arm, having to bend awkwardly to do so due to the height different.

His eyes grew wide when all their friends met them in the hall. "Tifa" he said to her and she did nothing but hurl a handful of confetti over them both. "W-what is going on?" he demanded.

"You've been had. I haven't been a virgin for a long time. I do like both genders, but prefer my males much taller" Sephiroth said with a grin, indicating to a level where the tip of his large spike just came up to. "Oh and I don't have any female reproductive organs, I have been checked for this just in case my father had decided to play a sick little game like that."

"I felt it was time to teach you a lesson, you become such a jerk when you drink. Anyway, I invited everyone over for after party brunch. If everyone will tell me their drink orders, we all have something to watch on youtube, everything was recorded.

"That was great acting" Vincent said to Sephiroth.

"I tried my best. I used to date a soap opera star and imitated them" he said.

"Male or female?" Vincent asked.

"I never kiss and tell" he replied modestly.

Everyone was eating and drinking and laughing at the uploaded video, even Sephiroth was laughing at his own antics while Cloud stood looking annoyed and leaning against the wall.

"Would you like a drink?" Tifa called to him.

"I'll pass" he said in his sulk. "By the way, we're getting a new bed and burning our present one, including the sheets."


End file.
